


Нимфетки не водятся в арктических областях

by lamonika



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Mabel Pines, Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Human Bill Cipher, Magical Realism, Multiverse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Мэйбл ищет дом, но почему-то всегда находит одного только Билла.





	Нимфетки не водятся в арктических областях

**Author's Note:**

> название - строчка из "Лолиты" Набокова, вырванная из контекста

Временами она забывает о своей драме, пронесенной сквозь долгие годы жизни.

В такие моменты дышать становится чуть легче; еще немного — и вся тяжесть из легких пропадет куда-то, и весь сигаретный дым, побывавший в них, разом исчезнет, будто его и не было.

Эти мгновения она ценит как ничто другое.

Как жаль, что они случаются так редко.

Билл про себя называет ее спятившей стервой. У Билла язык без костей, стеклянный глаз в темном провале глазницы и длинная, бесконечно длинная автобиография, которую он любит рассказывать за завтраком, пока все нормальные люди еще не могут функционировать в штатном рабочем режиме и не в силах Билла заткнуть.

Билл болтливый, Билл очаровательный, у Билла смешная копна пшеничных волос, вьющихся на концах.

И здесь Билл даже не треугольник.

У Мэйбл на целую одну язвительную шутку меньше.

Биллу что-то около тридцати пяти, и он, если так подумать, не должен общаться с малышкой Мэйбл с такой поразительной, возмутительной легкостью; вариативность возраста в этой вселенной никем не учитывается, а Пайнс, будучи не слишком разговорчивой, не спешит пояснять, почему в свои четырнадцать она захаживает на кофе к человеку, который годится ей в отцы. Люди не поймут, конечно же. Никогда не понимают. Скажи им, что яблоко в их ланчбоксе три сотни секунд назад пребывало в газообразном состоянии, будучи инопланетной разумной отравой, маскирующейся, как хамелеон — и они в лучшем случае уйдут, покрутив у виска пальцем.

В худшем же случае ты окажешься в психиатрической лечебнице. Подсаженной на колеса.

Опять.

Билл не препятствует странному общению: его откровенно забавляет, что Мэйбл, вероятно, считает его кем-то вроде демона, но не страшного, а какого-то нелепого, карикатурного, похожего скорее на библейскую версию ангела, разве что с углами и без крыльев. Мэйбл знает все о Библии, Мэйбл знает все о Билле, Мэйбл выглядит на четырнадцать и ведет себя на сто шестьдесят, и в какой-то момент Билл начинает чувствовать себя несмышленым мальчишкой.

Большую часть времени Мэйбл Пайнс выглядит так, словно потеряла важную часть себя; ее отражение в зеркале вечно кривое, поломанное и коротко стриженное, и это — всего лишь очередная загадка, которую нельзя разгадать.

Малышка Мэйбл Пайнс — нимфетка с проступающей на висках сединой.

Билла посадят, он знает точно: с каждым разом юбки малышки Мэйбл все короче, на носках все больше оборочек, а на ободках — цветочков. Малышка Мэйбл пьет кофе, словно у нее внутри черная дыра, жует фильтры от сигарет и не забывает вытряхивать говорящие сорняки из кашпо у Билла на балконе.

Малышка Мэйбл слушает подкасты, цепляется брекетами за сетку рабицу и роняет гравитацию по четвергам.

Если, конечно, четверги случаются.

Все чаще Билл ловит себя на мысли, что с появлением в его классе английского (и в его жизни) Мэйбл Пайнс мир вокруг чокнулся и решил встать с ног на голову. Крошечные человеческие силуэты мелькают за деревьями, в озере что-то рычит долгими темными ночами, а луна в одну прекрасную пятницу вдруг начинает капать людям на головы кровью, сочащейся из кратеров. Мэйбл реагирует на это будничным пожатием плечами и тянется за новым пирожным: от сахара бывают кошмары, а любовь к кошмарам — это то немногое иррационально человеческое, чем Пайнс еще может похвастаться.

Однажды она указывает вилкой на его стеклянное глазное яблоко и усмехается криво, как ковбои в вестернах.

— Глаз тебе выгрыз динозавр, — делится она, закидывая ноги на подлокотник кресла, — он был рукой ходячего дома, которым управляли, как егерем из «тихоокеанского рубежа». Ты жутко вопил.

— А что случилось со вторым глазом? — против воли интересуется Билл, и Мэйбл недоуменно хмурится.

— Он был только один, — говорит она так, будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся. — Конечно, не сейчас. В этот раз глаз тебе повредила я. Тебе было двенадцать, и я подумала, что ты очень на него похож. Второй глаз тебе был не нужен. Я воткнула в него ножницы.

Билл вздрагивает: время словно отступает назад, бледнеет, пока от него не остается одна только красная пленка — кровь заливала лицо в тот день, когда одно из лезвий ножниц вспороло лоб. У девчонки было лицо Мэйбл, ободок Мэйбл и улыбка Мэйбл — такая же безмятежная и шальная, будто вырезанная из глянцевого журнала и наклеенная на лицо. Девчонка помахала — ладонь, сложенная лодочкой, как у королев красоты, мелькнула в воздухе и отвесила пощечину, вгоняя ножницы глубже в череп и чудом не устраивая лоботомию.

— Я думала, ты меня вспомнишь, — Мэйбл щелкает ложкой по банке йогурта, выгребает из него что-то, шевелящее сотней крошечных лапок и семью хвостами, и швыряет ложку куда-то за кресло. — Но ты не вспомнил. Когда-то ты, помнится, хотел спасти свою вселенную — а теперь она даже не пытается спасти тебя.

Малышка Мэйбл тянет свою драму сквозь долгие годы жизни и щедро делится этой драмой с другими в надежде, что уж теперь-то до них дойдет, что происходит что-то странное. В надежде отыскать потерянное.

Малышка Мэйбл бродит по лесам, неизменно проходя мимо Хижины Тайн с заколоченными окнами; малышка Мэйбл натягивает на руку каменной треугольной статуи одну из своих кукол; малышка Мэйбл поправляет челку, пряча продолговатый шрам на лбу — след от третьего глаза.

У Билла длинная автобиография — но у Мэйбл она длиннее.

— Я просто ищу дом, — говорит она напоследок, целуя Билла в щеку со стороны изуродованного глаза. — А нахожу всегда почему-то только тебя.

Билл впервые не знает, что сказать.

Временами Мэйбл забывает о своей драме: дышит легко и свободно, не глядит в каждую отражающую поверхность в надежде, что брат где-то там, далеко, тоже ее увидит; улыбается, потому что испытывает эмоции, а не из-за непроизвольного сокращения мышц; не вздрагивает, когда кто-то зовет ее тыковкой; просто живет.

А потом на ее голову сваливается очередная вариация Билла — и все катится в ад.

***

 

Раз в год Мэйбл думает о том, чтобы сбежать куда-нибудь в Арктику. Туда, где ее не найдут ни проблемы, ни люди, ни спятившие треугольники, жаждущие вернуть свои безграничные силы назад. Мечтает об идеальной жизни: такой, чтобы все было белым и холодным. Раз в год она мечтает об Арктике, но неизменно оказывается в очередном слетевшем с катушек варианте событий.

Там она, конечно, идет в ближайшую кофейню и берет кофе в надежде, что в этом мире в него не добавляют песка, стекла или урана; на этот раз второй стакан милый улыбчивый мальчишка за стойкой вручает ей бесплатно, написав на картонке какой-то номер.

У мальчишки копна пшеничных волос, желтая рубашка, галстук-бабочка и два очаровательных голубых глаза.

Мэйбл улыбается в ответ, поправляя густую челку под цветастым ободком.

В кармане толстовки Мэйбл дожидаются ножницы.


End file.
